Experiments
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Pre-Klaine. Smut. Blaine and Kurt try something new and wild, but it didn't how they thought it would. Fluffy smutty one shot. Could be considered M if you are sensitive. XOXO


"Kurt?" Blaine looks up from his book up at Kurt, "Do you ever feel like experimenting?"

Kurt looked at his friend. "What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"Like experiment sexual things." He told his friend.

Kurt blushed a bright red and looked away. Yes, he could honestly say he had, but he wasn't about to let Blaine know that. "Um…I heard that the warblers are having an emergency practice later." He tried changing the topic.

"We still have an two hours till that." Blaine shrugged it off, "So do you?"

Kurt blushed harder, but nodded. "Um, yeah. Do you?" He asked, a little bit curious.

"Mhm." Blaine nods blushing a little.

Kurt refused to meet Blaine's eyes. "So um, what brought that up?" He asked, trying his best not to look at Blaine's face

"Uhh." Blaine was stumped he wanted to tell Kurt it was because he really wanted to do it with Kurt but the other part of him just really wanted to make out with him right there and then, "I just thought that if you ever wanted to we could try it..." He trails off.

Kurt became slightly aroused at the idea of trying things with /Blaine/. He nodded a bit frantically. "Um, yeah, sure. Same goes for you." He offered shyly.

"Cool." He smiles widely glad that he wasn't disgusted at the idea.

"So um," Kurt stuttered a little. "Was there anything you wanted to try? Before glee I mean?" He asked a little nervously.

"I uhhh I'm not sure. You?" Blaine asks suddenly nervous.

Kurt flushed a brighter shade of red if that was even possible. "Um…I've always wondered whatmakingoutwithaguywaslike ." He rushed out nervously.

"We could do that." Blaine says a little too excitedly.

Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's eyes. "Really? You wouldn't mind?" He asked, still nervous that they would start to make out and then it would all turn out to be a prank or something.

Blaine shakes his head, "No do-do you want to?"

Kurt nodded frantically. "Please?" He asked, blue eyes big. Blaine scouts closer to Kurt moving his head close to Blaine with his chine before kissing him softly, and then again and again. Kurt gasped a little, but wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing back gently. Blaine smiles pulling Kurt closers to him awhile allowing his tongue to slip into his mouth, Kurt let out a small moan, pushing his tongue gently around with Blaine's. Kurt let out a soft grunt at the taste of Blaine. He was sweet like coffee and cookies, with something that was pure /Blaine/. Blaine moans letting his hand run through the back of Kurt's hair combing while tangling his hand in it. Kurt started tugging Blaine backwards toward the bed in their dorm. He pulled away for a moment to push Blaine onto the bed and straddle his thighs. Blaine smiles pulling Kurt on top of him kissing him a bit more roughly this time, Kurt thrust his hips into Blaine's unexpectedly, gasping and pulling away. He moved off and lay next to him. "Shit, sorry!" He apologized.

"Don't be." Blaine moans against Kurt's neck.

Kurt let out a soft moan at the vibrations on his neck. His hips snapped up involuntarily. "So hot…" he whispered, looking at Blaine.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Blaine tells in a mostly trance like state while kissing his Adam apple before moving to the rest of his neck.

Kurt let out another groan, this one of Blaine's name. "I think I do." He admitted. Kurt brought his hands up to Blaine's hair and threads his fingers through the curls.

Blaine shuts his eyes moaning as he kisses his jaw softly, "You have no idea how hot you are." He whispers in his ear licking the shell and then down his jaw slowly. Kurt shivers as Blaine straddles Kurt's lap keeping him pressed against the bed.

"Blaine." Kurt whispers nervous about how far this was going, but was also just wanted to say his name. Something about sex with that person make you want to say their name in any form possible. Kurt was so hard, and he could feel Blaine's stiff member rubbing against his leg through the four layers between them. Kurt closed his eyes allowing Blaine's lips to worship his skin.

"Blaine we-we should probably cool it down." Kurt says sadly after sucking softly on Blaine's collar. It seems like they have been taking turns worshipping each other's necks and collarbones for hours, but it had only been a little more than half an hour and they were both panting and sweating slightly.

"Right." Blaine nods getting off of Kurt sitting beside him a bit unsure.

"Well that was new."

"Good new?" Blaine asks nervously.

"Definitely." Kurt nods, "Well thanks for letting me see what that was like." Kurt says awkwardly.

"No problem that's what friends are for." Blaine smiles instantly regretting what he just said.

"You have an odd definition of friends Blaine Warbler." Kurt frowns.

"Kurt I didn't mean it like that." Blaine says apologetically.

"It's okay. I need to get ready for Warbler practice." Kurt tells him going to the bathroom to fix his hair that Blaine had ruined.

"Okay, I'm going to see if they need help setting up." Blaine sighs leaving.

As soon as Kurt heard the door click shut he shut and locked the bathroom door wanting to cry but instead he jerked off thinking of what Blaine had just done to his body, about how his hands roamed up and down his chest, his inner high brushing against his crotch a few times. He jerked off unmercifully until he came hard biting on his knuckles muffling the scream.

Instead of going to Warblers room he found the nearest empty bathroom locking the door and jerked off until he came thinking off Kurt, and everything that had just happen on that bed every single hip movement of Kurt, how his ass felt in his hands. Everything.

In Warbler practice they sat across the room from each smiling pleasantly Kurt mentally slapping Blaine before going into wild sex dreams. While Blaine performed a new song with grinding and trusting type dancing thinking of his body grinding against Kurt's instead of the air.

But they would get together. Not yet only sneaking kisses and steam makeouts until Kurt's little bird died.

Remember if it wasn't for the death of the bird Klaine would have happened.

**Please leave a review!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**XOXO**


End file.
